


Carnal desires

by Cirilla9



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Bad Jokes, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Cussing, Dark, Disturbing Themes, Dystopia, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Some Humor, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, they're the worst at that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/pseuds/Cirilla9
Summary: The scene from the end of the sixth volume, written in more details. I advise reading the books earlier [spoiler warning].





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will make more sense when you read the novels, not just watch the anime, for the books give it a context. But the fic should be understandable nevertheless, so welcome and enjoy everyone who reached here.
> 
> * I'm not sure about the rating. Here are dark, adult themes, rape and violence but the porn isn't described very explicitly.

_No. You’re getting bigger_ , thought Riki, frightened now, the last conscious remnants of his mind screaming at him that he would break, that what’s inside him was too much, that he would split apart.

\- All the better to fuck you with, - answered Iason and Riki realized that maybe he had said it out loud.

The other man didn’t stop, he kept pounding into Riki with earnest, so fiercely it bordered on violence. Riki wanted to scream but he could only gasp to catch his breath. Every gulp of air burned his throat. The world whirled around, blurry. He was only aware of the cruel rhythm that shoved him through the bed, grinded him into the damp sheets. He didn’t even have the strength to clutch at the covers anymore.

Hour ago it could be pleasure. Now he was just exhausted and oversensitive, his senses feeling too much, every bit of it; making him aware of just how deep Iason reached. Like he could touch his spine from the inside, his organs.

He could feel his body responding once more. Aching muscles tightening, toes curling on their own, his entrance enveloping the oversized length inside him even tighter. His mouth opened in a wordless cry, the darkness obscured his vision momentarily as he felt the first wave of orgasm going through him, shaking his entire body.

The unconsciousness was so close, just another moment of pain and – Riki didn’t know if he wailed or shouted actual words but then it was blissfully over as his mind blacked out and his essence shot from him, seemingly wringing out his very soul with it.

 

* * *

 

 

Cal laid on his bed, half-asleep, trying to ignore the sounds.

_It’s not your business to worry about._

_It’s not your place to question your Master._

_Just go to sleep._

But he couldn’t sleep. He laid with his eyes closed, attempting to shut off the surroundings, but the screams would not stop. He had never before heard so much pain into the pet’s voice. The constant moans, the never-ending _pleas_ were the desperate cry for help that would not come. For every complain fell upon the deaf ears.

_You can’t defy your Master._

The Master could do anything he wished with his pet, Cal had no more say in it than any other furniture in the household: the wardrobe with pet’s outfits, the locked doors, the bed they were on.

 

* * *

 

 

The noises quieted eventually. Cal didn’t know whether to rejoice or worry even more but then he heard footsteps approaching his doors. Iason opened them without so much as a knock.

\- Cal, - the urgent voice called.

The furniture waited a second, not too long to cause an offence and not too short to betray himself on being alert all the time.

\- Yes, Master? – he asked, sitting upright at attention.

\- Tend to him, - Iason said and left the room.

 

* * *

 

 

When Cal reached Master’s bedroom, Riki laid sprawled upon the rumpled sheets, looking like a broken toy. When the furniture approached, he noticed the mongrel was unconscious. That was good; sometimes the pet had fought him so fiercely, it was impossible to do furniture’s job and Cal was the one punished for it afterward, not Riki.

Presently the mongrel muttered something that sounded like ‘no more’ in his sleep. When Cal touched the pet’s shoulder, however, Riki jerked awake. He trashed, yanking from Cal’s grip. Panicked eyes locked on him.

\- He’s gone, - said Cal, very quietly. – It’s just me.

The pet’s form relaxed minutely as he saw the silhouette looming over him was that of a furniture, not his Master.

\- He left the apartment, - added Cal.

But Riki lost consciousness again and the furniture was not sure he had heard him. Moving quietly to not to wake the pet he set to his work. He cleaned the sweated, bruised body, starting from Riki’s face. His forehead was hot when Cal touched him. Cal put a cool compress on it and moved down. When he reached the pet’s waist he flinched but just inwardly, careful not to show any emotions on his face, aware of the number of cameras in the room. Furniture’s opinion did not matter and the Master would punish him if he exhibited such incompetence.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning Riki awoke suddenly. It was instincts from the slums that made him check the surrounding first in search for enemies. His heart rate slowed as he noticed he was alone. Only then he registered the pain that reminded him of the previous night.

 _Of Iason holding him down, preventing any escape, while fucking him hard._ _Of the feeling of dread, fueled by his own helplessness. Of the wrong weird sensation when some deepest parts of him were touched._

Riki ran a hand through his face, throwing off some cloth from his forehead. He needed to pee.

But when he made it to sit, he fell back with a groan immediately as pain shot from his belly. He pressed his palm to his stomach, grinding his teeth and waiting for the sharp ache to fade. It felt like something was torn inside.

Cal shot into the room.

\- Are you awake, Master Riki?

\- Help me get up.

\- You shouldn’t move much, Master Riki. Just tell me what you need and I’ll deliver it to you.

\- I have to pee.

\- All right, then lay down and I’ll bring you-

\- No! Listen to me, damn it! I want to go to the bathroom.

Cal looked a little taken aback for a second and Riki realized he must have sounded like Iason, giving him orders. The other boy mastered himself quickly, however, cooling his face into the usual lack of expression before bending down and swooping his lean arm behind Riki’s shoulders.

Riki had to support most part of his weight on the slender boy as they moved, painstakingly slowly, to the toilet. Cal, for his part, didn’t say anything to that nor did he show any other sign of impatience or pity and for that Riki was grateful.

He couldn’t stand straight by himself while taking a pee also, so Cal stayed with him, being a silent support, turning his head away for the sake of Riki’s privacy. It was almost like after the first time Iason took him, only then he had Daryl by his side. Cal was an improvement as he didn’t witness Riki in quite as many humiliating situations as his predecessor did. He almost smiled wryly at the thought.

\- Is something funny? – asked Cal from under his shoulder, sounding like he worried for Riki’s sanity.

Riki smirked at him.

\- I just realized you haven’t suck my cock. He didn’t force you as he did the guy that was here before you. Coming to think of it, he does it himself now. Can you imagine? A Blondie dirtying his mouth with a mongrel, - he chuckled mirthlessly and swayed in Cal’s embrace.

\- Let’s get you back to bed, - said the other boy.

 

* * *

 

 

Iason, for his part, retreated to work completely. He barely spent the time in a penthouse, letting the furniture take full care of the pet.

He avoided Riki. Couldn’t stand to see the marks covering his whole body: fingerprints on the hips, bite-marks ghosting around the neck. It wasn’t that he felt guilty toward Riki. No. That would be unreasonable. He couldn’t witness the reminder of his own weakness. To think that the mongrel could make him loose his control like that; to drag him to the level of a mere human, make him a slave to his own passions and desires – that was a very disquieting factor, indicating a change in him that needed some more careful analysis from Iason’s side.

Iason wasn’t the only one who noticed the alteration.

\- You are brooding. Is it that mongrel again? – asked him Raoul over a lunch.

The other saw it too but they wouldn’t say it straight in his face. Iason heard their comments everywhere he moved; carefully measured to reach his ears but not let him have the direct opportunity to retort.

\- Have you seen that mongrel lately? He looks like attacked by a beast.

\- Like a lust demon feed from him.

\- Do you think he did this? No Blondie would do anything like that…

\- Who else? He doesn’t let it be touched by anyone beside him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, share your opinion whether it's positive or not!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riki teaches Cal some real life stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware the tasteless jokes about dicks or their lack therefore.

Cal jumped as he heard the noise in the kitchen. He went there quickly, leaving his computer switched on, to check what fell down and if nothing important was damaged. He expected a knocked off box of cereal or a broken glass that slipped from the counter at most, placed there without enough care by him. He didn’t expect the sight that greeted him: of Riki trampling the beer can with his foot, while pulling the other’s cotter off already. How did the mongrel got here so silently? Cal had left him asleep before going to his other work.

\- Master Riki, you should have stayed in bed… - he started.

\- Say it one more time and I think I might hit you.

The slumdog put the can to his mouth and tilted back his head, draining half of the can’s content in few gulps; while Cal wondered how to convince him. It wasn’t as easy as it would be with any other pet.

Riki tore himself off the can, leaning against the kitchen counter with pleased little smile and half closed eyes.

\- This of all things Tanagura has good. Booze really gives a kick, - he opened one eye to look at Cal. – You want some? – not asking for a permission he opened the fridge and examined the content. – Hmmph, no more cans but two bottles left yet.

Cal watched him taking out the frosted bottles, reflecting on his own inability to get the pet under any control. Using strength was out of the question for two reasons: with any pet it was categorically  prevented to do anything that may scratch them, with Riki additionally it was ineffective, the mongrel was the stronger one here. Treats or blackmail  didn’t do their job either – Riki would only laugh in his face. Cal tried reason.

\- Master Riki, you shouldn’t consume alcohol when you’re taking medicine. It’s unadvisable.

\- Oh, shut up. This works better at dulling the pain than any pills. Besides, alcohol’s a disinfectant.

Cal blinked.

\- It only works as disinfectant when applied outwardly, not consumed.

Riki rolled his eyes.

\- I know that. Eh, no sense of humor, huh? Just like Daryl. Do they cut it along with your cocks? Or is it just a Tanagura way? Everyone’s deathly serious. No wonder you need human toys to have some fun.

He drained the rest of his drink and dropped it on the floor unceremoniously. Then he took the closer bottle.

\- Wait- - said Cal, moving to get the beer opener for him, but when he turned around again Riki had already opened the bottle with his teeth. – You shouldn’t… you might chip a tooth…

Riki shrugged.

\- I know how to do it. But give me that, then I’ll open yours in a civilized way of Eos Tower.

\- I can’t drink, Master Riki, - said Cal, flummoxed, but he passed the other man the opener.

\- What? You not of age? – chuckled Riki. He seemed relaxed. Perhaps too much. Cal counted the empty beers and did the maths in his head. He knew Riki’s exact weight, the low percentage beverages shouldn’t affect him so but then, the pet’s condition wasn’t at its best since the previous night and the mongrel consumed the alcohol real quickly…

\- I’m in work, - he said distractedly, still assessing what state Riki would get himself into. If he fainted on the kitchen floor, Cal would have problems to get him to the bedroom on his own.

\- Rubbish talk. Aren’t you always in work? So what, you want to tell me you don’t drink at all? No way, you had to try something, seek to get yourself high. In Guardians at least. Haha, don’t look so scared, I know from where you come from, you’re a mongrel too. All furniture are. See, I know the dirty secrets of Tanagura. But don’t worry, they’re safe with me, I’m not idiot enough to tell someone and die for it.

Riki uncapped the second beer, the gas hissed in the silence that fell. The black haired youth handed Cal the bottle. Cal hesitated.

-  C’mon, - urged him Riki. – Either you drink this or I drink this. I’m sure Iason would have approved of you choosing the bottle. It’s the furniture job to care for a pet, right? So go on, prevent me from getting myself too drunk to walk.

Cal felt the sudden irritation at his companion. Riki was treating all rules around like they were some joke but for Cal it was the only life he knew. Being a furniture was his job and he took his pride from fulfilling it unblemishedly. And Riki was constantly undermining his role as being a necessary part of Lord Mink’s household. The slumdog behaved like he didn’t need Cal for anything.

But Cal took the offered bottle. Because, however annoying it was, Riki was right. He played out Cal so that it was the furniture that had to listen to him, not the other way around, in order to fulfill his duties correctly. Or if not correctly then at least to further possible extent in these circumstances, mitigating the errors Riki’s destructive behavior caused.

Cal brought the bottle to his lips to focus on something else than Riki’s smug expression. He grimaced at the taste. It was very bitter and sour and Cal did not like it at all.

\- And?

\- It’s horrible, - said Cal, still scowling.

Riki laughed. His own bottle was one third empty.

\- Be glad you don’t have to drink stout as your first drink then.

Cal shot him a glance then looked around in search for something that might ease the taste. He was not giving it back to the pet. Riki’s argument was valid after all, the former Ceres’ inhabitant was tipsy already.

\- What are you doing? – asked Riki, concerned as Cal approached the sink. – Don’t even think about spilling it. You can’t waste good alcohol like that. What are you planning, ye little punk? No, tell me you’re not gonna… Ow, man why? Only pussies pour syrup to their beers.

\- Much better, - commented Cal to horrified Riki. Raspberries did wonders to the awful taste.

\- Shit, man, - Riki put his hand on his face, - never do that again. You should prove yourself, y’know, show that you can drink it no matter how bad it tastes, show you have some balls.

\- Good thing I haven’t them. The rule doesn’t apply then, yes?

To Cal’s astonishment Riki chuckled and this time it sounded sincerely.

\- Look at that, so you can joke after all.

His hand slipped down and his eyes glittered in amusement. Maybe it was the beer, but Cal felt like his previous anger at the pet evaporated.

\- I know! – exclaimed Riki, as he finished his third beer and Cal still sipped his first and only one. – Let’s play a bottle, - he proposed cheerfully, playing with the empty beer container in his hands.

\- A bottle? I don't know the rules, – said Cal, as Riki moved to the sink to rinse the glass and dry it with a cloth. Cal noticed the slow careful way he still walked in.

\- They’re easy and you’re a smart guy, I’ll teach you, you’ll get it fast enough. So persons are sitting in a circle, you put empty bottle inside - better to drink it up earlier, then the game is much better and creative and everyone’s daring and all - but back to main topic: they spin the bottle in turns, the one whom bottleneck points is the one who plays next. The person that spun says truth or dare and you choose whether you want to answer a question, but you must be honest, or whether you want to take a dare, which mostly is doing some stupid challenge like kiss the guy next to you. So, you up to one?

\- But… doesn’t it require more persons? There is just the two of us.

\- So what? At least we won’t get bored while waiting for our turn too long.

Cal frowned.

\- As it is we could ask each other questions in turns as well… with just the two of us there are no other possibilities anyway, the bottle won’t change it.

\- Yeah, but what fun would it be without the bottle?

Riki threw himself on the floor, choosing a position that was something between kneeling and lying and Cal discerned he was in pain still, despite the amount of consumed intoxicant to dull it. Riki put the bottle to lay before him and gestured for Cal to go down as well.

\- C’mon, come here.

Cal, not thrived by the prospect, sat down with a little sigh, careful not to spill the liquid from his own still almost full bottle so he wouldn’t have to clean it later.

\- Who starts? - he asked.

\- You. As the beginner.

Cal reached out and spun the empty beer bottle between them. After few circles it pointed somewhat between him and Riki.

\- That’d be me, - judged Riki, eyeing it critically. - Go on, ask me a question.

Cal hadn’t anything prepared in mind. What kind of questions shall he ask? He sipped his raspberry colored beer to give himself more seconds to think but nothing came to his mind.

\- Umm, what’s your favorite color? - he mumbled at least.

Riki looked disappointed at that.

\- Seriously? Black. Isn’t it obvious? Try something harder next time.

And it was obvious, he was clad in black from head to toe, his loose t-shirt, his trousers, his boots were all obsidian shade of dark.

Cal buried his face in his beer. Riki didn’t look at him, he was spinning the bottle already. He grinned as it stopped directly at Cal as if measured.

\- Truth or dare?

\- Truth.

\- What are the codes to Eos security system?

Cal’s mouth gaped open. His beer, half full, nearly dropped from his hand.

\- I- I can’t tell you that, Master Riki. It’s classified information.

He looked at Riki with sudden suspicion. Was it the pet’s plan all along to get the reserved data? Was he only pretending being interested in Cal’s company like no one else was, treating him like he was an actual human being and not just an object – was it all a façade to get some information?

\- Don’t look at me like I’ve killed your dog. All right, don’t want, don’t tell. But you must take a dare instead.

Cal subsided a bit. Maybe he was too quick to judge the other youth.

\- Okey, - he consented.

But the moment Riki smiled wickedly, Cal knew he made a grievous mistake in doing so and in joining the mongrel’s game first of all. Then the pet announced his task:

\- Next time you serve Iason tea, add salt instead of sugar to it.

\- Are you crazy? – Cal hissed, forgetting his place for a moment. – Master Iason would kill me!

Riki waived his hand dismissively.

\- He wouldn’t, don’t exaggerate. Katze ended with a scarred face only and he did something much worse than serving a bad tea. You’ll just tell him you were mistaken afterward. Salt is so similar to sugar.

\- He would know, - repeated Cal, scared of the very perspective of doing such a thing.

\- If so, then I’ll tell him I made you do it. Deal?

Cal bit his lip. He would never admit it out loud to anyone but the tiniest part of him was curious of how the Blondie would react. And it could really pass for a mistake maybe… and if not, Riki offered to take the responsibility…

\- Deal, - whispered Cal, feeling like he was doing something forbidden by just agreeing to this; like he had to lower his voice for fear of being caught, even as the CCTV in the apartment recorded only images.

Riki clapped him on the shoulder approvingly.

\- That’s my boy, - he praised with a glint in his impossibly dark eyes. – Your turn.

Cal moved to make his move, he felt strangely, his head buzzed slightly.

\- Truth or dare? – he asked as the bottleneck stilled.

\- Truth.

\- Why do you always choose these?

\- I’m concerned you’d give me a task concerning Iason’s cock in retaliation for mine.

\- I wouldn’t do that, - said Cal soberly, suddenly reminded of the recent happenings.

Riki looked almost fine, the alcohol colored his cheeks, so pale lately. But there were little signs of his discomfort here and there. He sat with his legs folded beneath him, protecting his backside from the direct contact with hard tiled floor; bite-marks covered his neck and upper chest visible above the tank top; and Cal knew he chose this shirt only to hide the bruises on his hips.

\- Last night… - the furniture started, emboldened by alcohol.

\- I don’t want to talk about it! Ask something different.

Riki’s harsh words shook Cal out of his reverie, bringing him back to the present. He had almost forgotten they were playing a game. Riki’s expression could heat the air in the conditioned room, so much blazing anger was there, Cal needed to change the topic.

\- Who’s Daryl? – he asked hastily. – You keep mentioning him.

Riki’s features cooled somewhat.

\- Don't you know? He was here before you. Don't you have like shake of hands before one quits and the other comes?

\- I didn't even know his name was Daryl... that's strange.

\- What, that you missed his name?

\- No. I got full details of his job here. Every record concerning management of the household and you, - Riki cringed at that, - but his name was erased from all official documents. Like he had never existed.

Riki looked at him more attentively, their eyes met.

\- What do you think that means?

\- They’re definitely hiding something.

\- Maybe we could find out-

There was a sound of the entrance door being opened and Cal jumped on his feet, knocking off the unfinished beer in panic. What would Master Iason say to all that, he wondered apprehensively, eyeing the state of the kitchen, with beer cans and a mongrel pet scattered on the floor. And the furniture partaking in this drinking bout instead of putting an end to it as it should.

\- I- I should- - he stammered, half expecting Riki to mock him. The slumdog was always so uncaring whenever their Master came back home.

But Riki didn’t say anything to him, didn’t even look his way, suddenly most interested in the floor before him. Cal sprung to greet his Master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about this chapter? Isn't it too light compared to the previous one? Do they match each other or it seems like a different story? Please, tell me what you think about it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is so short. And probably depressing. Sorry about that (about the shortness, not about depressing philosophy of AnK world ;) this I don't regret that one)

\- Welcome, Master Iason.

There was something odd about Cal, thought Iason, while handing him his coat but before he give it a little more elaborated wonder, there was a crash from the kitchen. The pale face of a furniture turned even whiter but Iason paid this no attention, instead going to the questionable room.

Just as Iason expected, here he was, all angry and fierce; standing, a little less expected, over the broken glass. He smashed another bottle in the wall.

\- What are you doing? – asked Iason, keeping his voice cool and even.

\- Drinking, don’t you see?

\- Demolishing my property rather.

Riki snorted.

\- This? – he indicated the remnants of two glass bottles, - Cal could clean this up in a minute. You won’t even notice the difference.

\- I wasn’t talking about the kitchen.

At this, Riki whirled on him, furious of course, his face contorted in an angry grimace, beautiful in his rage like a wild attacking beast.

\- Because what?! Only you’re allowed to destroy it? It’s ok when you fuck me ‘till I’m bleeding but I can’t even slit my own throat if I get enough of you?!

Iason walked to him slowly, careful to omit the beer stain on the tiles. It was enough to subdue his pet. Riki fell silent and took a step back before mastering himself enough to keep his ground.  He still believed this pose of courage had some meaning, that he could oppose a Blondie.

\- You might be prone to destructive behavior but not to this extent, - told him Iason, brushing the side of his face. – Otherwise, you’re right. You are mine and only I have the full right to decide what to do with you.

Riki went still at his caress but did not provide any insolent reply. Gentle touch always managed to confuse him the most.

 

* * *

 

 

What the mongrel stirred in him was hard to describe, harder yet to define, thought Iason much later, staring at his finished work without really seeing the numbers in neat rows before him.

No labels were needed, he decided, to call what was between him and Riki but it certainly was a weakness. The mongrel was able to provoke him, awake his barest instincts, to make him act on it without properly considering his actions beforehand.

As far as Iason could tell, the mongrel wasn’t doing it on purpose. It was a fortunate circumstance that Riki wasn’t aware of his power over the Blondie. This way he couldn’t use it.

Iason doubted he would take advantage even if he knew. His pride wouldn’t let him.

Iason almost snickered in his mind at this thought. What was a slumdog’s pride compared to his own? How insignificant and ridiculous any lowlife from Ceres truly was… Besides, Iason crashed that pride already, showed Riki how easy it was for him to turn a wild slumdog into a tamed pet. It only took three months to teach him to masturbate on command.

The process of turning Riki into a pet could go further. It would be just as easy. But Iason had turned from that path a long time ago. He decided to left Riki a part of his original self. The mongrel was obedient but not docile; he didn’t back talk to Iason anymore but still he spat vulgarities whenever roused; sometimes he even fought back a little against Iason’s touch, giving in to his intricate violence. Iason could breed that out of him, complete the metamorphose. But he didn’t want to. What was the point of making Riki into an impeccable pet? He wouldn’t be any different from the rest of pets surrounding him then. As he was now, he was still a novelty, a breath of fresh air in the stagnant atmosphere of Eos.

Thus Iason continued to stay late in work, going back to the apartment when the mongrel slept already. He kept his distance after the latest incident, giving Riki the needed space, the time to collect himself, to spread his wings once more as much as one could in the cage of Iason’s penthouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This must be so short bc the next things that are going to happen don't fit right after all that deliberations. It may lift your spirit to know some action's gonna happen in the next chapter. We'll move from thoughts to action veiled with thoughts! xd


	4. Chapter 4

Riki woke up to the sensation of his pants being pulled down. He swung his fist automatically and almost lashed out at his attacker before he realized it was just Cal. The furniture looked at him with a scarred expression.

\- What are doing? – said Riki, his voice rough from sleep. His fist unclenched as he relaxed gradually. He stretched out and rubbed at his face with his hand to rout out the remnants of the dream.

\- I- it needs to be applied, - came the hesitant reply, - to the lacerated area, - Cal made an undetermined gesture toward Riki’s pelvis.

The mongrel bristled as he got the other boy’s meaning.

\- You’re not touching me there! - he snapped.

\- But… - stuttered Cal, - Sir, Riki, please understand. It is for your health, the injuries will heal quicker with this salve and it will also prevent a possible infection.

\- You’re not putting your fingers in my ass! Fuck you!! – roared Riki, sitting more upright, now roused completely from sleep.

\- It is my job as a furniture to-

\- No! I don’t care for Eos stupid rules. I don’t give a fuck, you hear me?

Riki could see that Cal hesitated to approach him again. The furniture was the one standing and in full health while Riki crouched on the bed, raped and weakened and feverish. Their positions gave Cal all the advantage yet he still looked like he was afraid of the mongrel with blazing eyes, spitting curses at him. This realization gave Riki some satisfaction.

He might be helpless toward Iason with his enhanced physical strength but Blondie’s all-controlling power didn’t reach him _always_. Cal might be at their master’ beck and call but Riki’s aggression made him pause in fulfilling the fucker’s orders.

It felt good to be listened to, to have his own will noticed and even respected a little. It felt like the scrambles of the authority he once had in the slums: the fearsome name and the reputation of someone you shouldn’t cross.

Riki watched, wary, as Cal endured the inner conflict in which the ingrained sense of duty fought with the natural feeling of fear.

\- Master Riki, - Cal tried once more without coming any closer which was a wise step from his side. Riki was ready to act if the furniture tried to reach him or made any other offensive movement. – Please, allow me to do my job. It is for your own good. You really shouldn’t left your rectum unattended. The untreated wound can always lead to some complications. Even the smallest, seemingly insignificant injury, can in extreme lead to one’s death if you don’t pay proper attention to it. So, please, let me-

Riki chuckled suddenly. Cal stopped in the middle of his sentence, bewildered.

\- You know, sometimes you sound just like Daryl, - Riki answered Cal’s unspoken question.

He saw confusion in the other’s eyes at his sudden change of mood.

\- Does that mean you’ll let me-

\- No.

Riki rolled his eyes at Cal’s distressed mien.

\- Just leave it to me. I’ll do it myself.

\- Are you sure-

\- Yes, Cal, I’m pretty sure I can find my way to my own ass, - snapped Riki, growing irritated again. Why did everyone in this fucked up city insisted on treating him like he couldn’t even wipe his own ass? Like he didn’t live on his own perfectly fine before Iason’s unwanted assistance.

\- Just give it to me and get out, - he growled as Cal still stood there undecided. He reached out with his hand impatiently.

The younger man, looking uneasy, dropped the container at Riki’s waiting palm finally and left the room as asked.

 

* * *

 

 

In the hall, out of Riki’s sight, the taller figure passed Cal quietly on his retreat way. The furniture tensed imperceptibly but the blond man moved with his usual smooth divine grace.

 

* * *

 

 

\- I told you I don't need your help! Get out, - gritted Riki without lifting his eyes from his task as the door to the room swished open.

The next second he was frozen still at hearing that icy voice instead of Cal’s excuses.

-It’s unwise of you to deny professional help, Riki. He knows his job, unlike you.

Riki gulped as his throat went dry at that silky voice whispering his name like a caress. He couldn’t force any words out and he didn’t even know what to say. Iason approached him deliberately, without haste, and took the unscrewed salve from his stock-still hand.

Riki felt like paralyzed under his piercing blue eyes.

The Blondie pushed him gently in the shoulder and Riki went down flat on his back, obeying the silent command.

His trousers had been slid off his ass already as he had attempted to apply medicine before Iason had walked in. Now the Blondie pulled them further down until his pet was stripped down his waist completely. The fading bruises still adorned his hips.

Riki forced himself to stay down as Iason made him spread his legs and settled between the mongrel’s tights.

Riki’s breath caught in his throat as he felt one slick finger probing at his opening. He glared at Iason and saw azure eyes watching him intently, never leaving his face. He kept the eye contact because it was easier that way, it gave the slightest chance to notice Iason’s intentions before he-

Riki grunted as the digit penetrated him, plunging right home, to the last knuckle.

The Blondie begun to cover his tender innards in a healing gel unhurriedly. He worked so leisurely Riki started to suspect it was done on purpose.

Riki hated his lingering touch instead of a quick performance Cal would have given him. Hated it especially because it made him aroused in no time. Iason massaged his innards with only one finger, and soon Riki’s cock started to raise.

Riki saw the smirk curling his master’s lips before the Blondie reached for his prick. Then he closed his eyes. It was too much to have this done to him and see the satisfaction reflecting in the cold blue eyes at the same time. Shame washed over him in equal parts with arousal as the silk touch (literally – Iason didn’t taken off his glove) upon his cock brought him closer and closer to the edge.

 

* * *

 

 

Cal, slightly agitated, was unable to find himself a place. He wiped shelves in the living room without much conviction, unconsciously keeping his ear out for any noises coming possibly from the bedroom.

Once he heard something like a strangled cry but otherwise it was silent. No screams.

It wasn’t as he would or even could do anything in the opposite situation. Maybe, if he was bolder, he could at least _try_. Not for the first time a thought came to him about his predecessor at lord Mink’s household. From the data left by him no much could have been told about his character only that he seemed to care about Riki on a level exceeding the professional fulfillment of a furniture job.

From what Riki mentioned off handedly, Cal knew his name and that they were involved sexually with Riki at Iason’s orders.

Since their drunken conversation that day Cal wondered what had happened for someone as qualified as Daryl to lose his job and disappear completely without any traces of him left behind.

The most crazy explanation that he had made up in his mind was that Daryl had openly tried to protect Riki at one of these times Master Iason was too severe for him, these times Cal just sat in his room and willed himself not to listen to the anguished screams. Cal was aware he probably let his imagination roar too far in these matters and that Daryl had probably been just transferred to some other place of work or dismissed after committing some minor mistake. Still, the erasure of his name from all official acts was suspicious.

The imposing figure of his Master coming out of the other room roused Cal from his train of thoughts. Cal glanced nervously at the Elite but he didn’t notice anything unusual in the Blondie’s closed off expression for that second he dared to look at his Master’s face before lowering his eyes to the ground quickly.

No command came either so Cal stayed where he was. Only after lord Mink had left the apartment again, Cal hurried to the bedroom to check on Riki.

As he walked in he saw the mongrel laying onto the bed disheveled. The black tank, that was the only piece of clothes left on him, was rolled up, exposing his stomach. The bare skin on it, as well as his tights, was covered in the white streaks of his own come.

At one filled with liquid anger stare from Riki, Cal retreated quickly, not waiting to became a reprieve for the slumdog’s pent up emotions. For all Riki’s exceptionally nice treatment toward him, the mongrel had the tendency to be violent frequently and he could release his rage at the only human being in a close enough distance.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raoul gives some life concerning advises.  
> At the same time in Iason's apartment when the cat is absent, the mice are playing. This is how leaving these two to themselves ends up like, Iason.

The buzzing noise of the party that gathered politicians, diplomats from other planets and, most important, trade partners of Amoi, was quiet enough that one could ignore it to the point of almost not hearing anything if the said one was engaged in a conversation with individuals standing closest to him.

Pets performed on the stage, permanently muted ones or gagged for the night so that they wouldn’t cause any noise which could distract businessmen too greatly and ruin some long planned contracts. Many of the guests had their currently favorite pets kept on the leash at their feet, petting them idly while negotiating some agreement or encouraging their newest associates to stroke the playthings themselves.

Furniture served drinks and aperitifs.

Human associates of Amoi’s wealth were starting to be less and less coherent as the party went on and, by now, most of them was in the medium phase of alcohol intoxication as they were paying increasingly more attention to the pets displayed on the stage, while directly proportionately less to the Elites. This meant Iason soon would be able to excuse himself out of here.

Raoul approached him, holding a cup of white wine.

\- You do realize you’re the only one here without a pet? – his friend stated without preamble.

\- And here I thought you’d bring me some reprieve with your presence. This party is already dull enough on its own, don’t make it worse.

The other Elite refused to be brushed off by turning his words into a triviality.

\- I am speaking seriously, Iason. Do you think the others won’t notice it or is it an intentional social slip on your part, in an attempt to vex your opponents?

\- You have to admit Orphe has quite an offended look on his face, - smirked Iason, seeking with his eyes the mentioned Blondie and saluting him with his wine cup in a gesture of feigned respect. The other Elite grimaced imperceptibly for human eyes and turned his back to Iason, without any answer.

Iason returned his attention to Raoul, whose expression was not amused in the slightest. Iason sighed.

\- This is not the main reason I didn’t bring him. Riki doesn’t like pet parties.

\- And that motivation is supposed to sound better in my ears?

Iason felt the first sting of irritation.

\- It is what it is. I’m telling you why I didn’t bring him though I don’t need to explain myself to you. I do not care whether you find my decisions socially acceptable or not.

\- Forgive me, it wasn’t my wish to perturb you. I am merely… worried for your sake. Sometimes we don’t see most obvious facts when we’re involved personally in the matter, sometimes it needs an outsider’s perspective to reflect the truth. Hear me out, Iason. Pets exist to show one’s status to the foreigners and citizens as well. The first among us, the Jupiter’s favorite himself, shouldn’t show himself in public without at least one by his side. You shall act according to these customs before Orphe will launch another official demand at you. Such trivial matters are weakening your position, Iason. It isn’t worth it.

\- I will be the one who assess the worthiness of it. Should one’s value really be judged by the quality or number of his toys? My work is better than Orphe’s, however he loves to show off, and that is what is truly important.

\- Don’t speak of it like it doesn’t matter what society around you think. You may not care for your own image in their eyes. You think them below yourself – perhaps rightly so. But your, our power is severely affected by the myths the people think of us. We shall keep that perfect façade before their eyes. Otherwise, it will complicate many things once they’d start doubting in our invincibility. You can ignore social rules, but only to some extent. Only this long as you’re on the very top, you can allow yourself such careless attitude. If you lose your power, you won’t be able to act like all the unwritten laws don’t matter.

\- So you suggest I shall play the obedient law follower?

\- I only suggest you should keep up your position and, to do so, maintain some social appearances demanded of an Elite.

\- Like bring Riki to the parties?

\- Or some other pet! How long ago have you purchased any? I’m not telling you to get rid of that one but consider buying another, if only for sheer appearances’ sake. This way you could avoid upsetting the mongrel you’re so obsessed with and please Orphe enough so he’d stop seeking a way to cause you any harm.

 

* * *

 

 

\- What are you doing?

Cal jumped and blackened the screen with trembling hand as he heard Riki’s voice close to himself.

\- R-riki, - he said and almost immediately corrected himself, - Master Riki. What are you doing here? I thought you’re are asleep.

The mongrel stared somewhat suspiciously at him, but he spoke in an off-hand manner.

\- Nah, I’ve got enough lying in bed like a broken toy, waiting to be used again. The question is, what are _you_ doing?

\- Ah, - stuttered Cal. – It’s nothing. Boring furniture job. I was overlooking some data.

Riki’s eyebrow traveled upward.

\- Oh yeah? Just a quick check-up if all groceries are being delivered on time?

\- Yes.

\- Bullshit, - Riki crossed his arms. – I’ve been standing here for several minutes and you were so absorbed in this boring job you didn’t even notice me. Now you’re skittish like some brat only let out of Guardians, and you hid these casual information as soon as you knew I was here.

Cal looked scared up at the man before him.

\- Well? – prompted Riki.

\- Please, don’t tell Master Iason, - he whispered.

Riki scoffed.

\- Who do you take me for? I’m not a snitch!

Cal hesitated a moment longer but it was good to have someone to share your problems with, especially if you were feeling guilty. The burden felt easier then and it really wasn’t like Riki was going to tell their master anything.

\- Umm, do you remember when you told me about this Daryl?

\- Yeah, and?

\- I got curious, since that conversation I’m trying to find out what happened with him.

\- Oh, - Riki suddenly looked high-alert interested. He leaned over Cal’s shoulder and moved the mouse to re-live the screen. – And what have you got so far? What is this?

Cal twisted his fingers nervously, clutched them at the desk surface.

\- These… are the cyphered data about the latest big relocation of furniture in Eos.

Riki frowned, scrolling the screen himself, still leaned above Cal. Cal didn’t tell him to step aside, nor did he even try to take the mouse from him.

\- These are the numbers of replaced furniture? There are dozens of them!

\- Hundreds, - corrected Cal in a hushed voice. – This is just the part of it, which I was hoping to find Daryl in. The exchange itself isn’t anything weird. Here in Eos furniture and pets are replaceable goods. What is wondering me is why it all happened at the same time? Do you see? There is this one date to every furniture number. Why would they allow such a vast sudden rotation at the same time? It surely must have caused some troubles in Eos’ inner functioning on that day. Riki? Are you all right?

Cal stopped talking, looking at the mongrel who suddenly got pale and looked like he might be sick.

\- I… I know this date, - said Riki. – This is when I escaped.

\- You escaped from Eos?!

\- Maybe escape is too big word for it… - admitted Riki. - I only made it to the end of the outside corridor before the security seized me. And then there was hell to pay, – he shuddered at the memory of pet ring that day clenching too hard and too long, with Iason standing dispassionately above him.

\- How did you get in the corridor?

\- What? Uh, through the doors. These one leading to the outside world. I kept going to them, standing there like a prayer before the wailing wall. I thought – I don’t know what I counted for even - but it made me closer to freedom somehow. So I was there like any other day and then this one time they opened. I didn’t think about it too hard, didn’t analyze, just rushed running out for my freedom…it didn’t turn out that good.

\- The doors just opened for you?

\- Uh, yeah? I didn’t hack them or anything. I’d try that but the control panel was somewhere far. I thought it was some short-circuit or a mistake in the system.

\- Technological mistake in the gate to Eos… - repeated Cal doubtfully.

\- I told you I didn’t think about it, ok? I had more serious problems when the guards were running after me with stun buttons ready… - Riki stopped the stream of excuses as Cal saw the realization dawning onto his face. - You saying someone opened them for me? You saying-

\- Daryl, – they spoke up in unison.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't see that coming, did you? You thought I abandoned this story :P  
> Enjoy the... smouldering fluff

Iason stared at the screen in his office, wondering if he had subconsciously chose not only rebellious pets but also insubordinate furniture. At this point it was almost ironically amusing, first Katze, then Daryl, now Cal. And there hasn’t been one common factor in all these that he could eliminate. It wasn’t Riki’s influence as Katze were in his household long before Riki. It wasn’t some revolutionary notion for furniture couldn’t pass any radical idea to their successor, certainly not in Iason’s household where two of them finished their careers rather extraordinarily before their due time. Second of these dismissals resulted in a reform involving all Eos. And here he thought the trouble ended temporarily with expurgation of Daryl and any other deemed potentially hazardous. Cal’s recent activities – sneaking into forbidden digital areas, the frequency with which he searched sites connected to that one topic – proved that assumption to be wrong.

Curiosity per se wasn’t against rules, yet it was often a first stage on the way toward a serious misdemeanor. Some prevention steps would be in order, better not lose next furniture and deal with it when it was still a private matter.

There was also the question of his pet but Riki was, while more defiant, easier to handle as well. There was wider palette of means applicable toward him; it was enough to put him in a stress position or delay some natural body reactions and he would be distracted from rebelling, and Iason would enjoy it as well. Riki, being the pet, had also very little recourses by which he could cause harm. Any electronical device connected to wider web was off his limits, he could only access it through Cal’s cooperation and Iason doubted his furniture would be that irresponsible even if it turned out to be less submissive than Iason demanded.

 

* * *

 

 

Riki was bored to no end. Pain subsided, bruises faded and without the agonizing distraction, boredom once again swallowed everything else. Nothing was happening, time seemed to slow impossibly, minutes of inactiveness stretched to hours.

There was nothing that would interrupt the stagnating nonexistence, not even the tiniest thrill. Cal was performing his duties as quietly and unnoticeably as if he was a real fucking furniture. He didn’t speak how his research for Daryl was going, giving Riki dusty answers whenever the mongrel asked.

Even Iason ignored him from that night. He was house as rare as before but his approach toward Riki changed. He didn’t tease him relentlessly, didn’t demand his presence all the time. Riki guessed it was something at work that occupied his master’s mind so, yet whatever the reason was, it didn’t make any difference to his miserable state of lonesomeness.

The apathy was killing him, slowly eating at him from inside. He was used to roaming free, riding his bike through the dark alleys, struggling for every scrap of life in the slums and even when not fighting someone at the moment, then being prepared for an attack every minute. Now his constant alertness was only making him more agitated when hours flew in empty apartment.

The swoosh of the opening door got him on his feet in a second. Only after his instinctual reaction came the thought that it’s surely Iason. He would make to sit again on the couch, pretending indifference of his master’s arrival yet footsteps nearing the saloon stopped him. The blond bastard would not get the pleasure of seeing Riki moved in any way by his approach.

His anxiousness turned out to be completely in vain, however, as Iason barely spared him a glance when he walked it. Instead blue piercing gaze sliced _through_ Riki as if he was no more than air and focused on the person behind him.

\- You will finish later here, come to my office now.

Riki hadn’t even realized there was Cal as well in the room before the boy passed him, visibly nervous from miles away.

 

* * *

 

 

\- Yes, Master? – whispered Cal, standing just in front of the closed behind him doors.

The furniture must have been really unsettled, decided Iason, otherwise it would never spoke up first, out of turn with no much thought for hierarchy. Iason stared at it some more in icy silence, just to make it more uneasy. The more uncomfortable it was now, the better chance it will take Iason’s next words to a heart.

\- Do you know why I called you, Cal? – asked Iason finally.

A small shake of head, furniture’s eyes were still fixed at the tips of Iason’s shoes.

\- I’ve noticed you were very curious about your predecessor lately, - stated Iason coldly, watching Cal’s reaction closely.

The furniture visibly tensed, an almost unnoticeable shiver raked through it; it acknowledged the seriousness of the situation apparently. Iason, pleased by that, went on.

\- The only thing you need to know about him is that he was too curious and that it was the end of him. Do not commit his mistake, do not disappoint me, Cal.

Cal seemed to turn even smaller at this, slouching at the weight of Iason’s words.

\- Do you understand?

The furniture nodded miserably.

\- Yes, Master.

\- Then you can go.

Cal bowed and hurried away. Iason allowed himself the private smirk before walking out as well. At least Cal was easier to put back in place in contrast to Iason’s two previous servants.

In the living room he reclined on the sofa, preparing to wait a bit longer for his habitual glass of wine. Cal might need some time to collect himself.

His pet shifted restlessly in Iason’s peripheral vision. There was nothing surprising to it, Riki usually acted like he was mad at something, most often at Iason himself. Surprising was, however, that the pet approached him at his own volition and stood before Iason expectantly.

\- Why do you ignore me? – Riki demanded.

Iason raised one eyebrow at him.

\- Are you asking me to make love to you?

\- NO! No. Just… - Riki’s face was the glorious mixture of rapidly changing emotions; first twisted with dread, next livid, finally settling into resignation. – Just forget it.

The mongrel turned on his heel and marched into his escapee zone on the balcony.

 

* * *

 

 

Riki hunched over the barrier as he felt more than heard Iason coming after him. He inhaled his smoke deeper, determined to make as much of it as he could before Iason would snatch it from him. Riki’s wracked nerves were Iason’s fault and now the bastard would also got in the way of his relaxation means.

Iason stopped inches from Riki’s shoulder, barely short of brushing - if he was human, Riki would feel his body heat – and took the cigarette directly from Riki’s lips. Riki ground his teeth at the empty space.

Then his eyes went wide as Iason did not threw the butt down, far from it – dragged on it himself. Riki watched, dumbstruck, as the Blondie inhaled the cig with all this elegant grace that came so easy to him, that he did everything with - even fucking.

Iason held the smoke within his lungs like a practiced heavy smoker.

\- Didn’t know you smoke, - said Riki at last.

\- You should change the brand. This tastes like detritus, - declared Iason and breathed out the cloudlet of smoke.

\- Well, thanks, that’s the best I could afford in the slums. – Riki snatched the cigarette back from Iason’s fingers before the Elite could yet throw it away. – Call it force of a habit.

\- I call it addiction. If you continue on that, you’ll sport a lung cancer and Raoul will be annoyed at me for making him heal you. He holds the opinion it is beneath his status to care for pets in such matters.

\- Yeah, like you’d kept any pet so long so it had a time to catch cancer.

\- Not any pet. You.

\- Fuck you. Stop saying shit like that. You- - Riki wanted to draw in more air and he choked on the smoke.

Iason looked at him fondly for a while as if Riki was not dying from the lack of oxygen at his side at this very moment. At least the Elite deigned him a clasp in the back. Riki coughed one last time and wiped the wetness from his eyes.

\- You look so endearing when you are gasping for breath, - told him Iason.

\- Perv, - muttered Riki under his breath, fearing the return of coughing attack and Iason’s punishment if he was heard.


End file.
